


Message, Seen

by hatzy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it probably veers on explicit probs, sun sent something that was only ment for neptunes eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So Neptune why do you have a dirty photo of Sun Wukong?” His mother watched him with a knowing smile.<br/>“Uhhh…. Long story...” Neptune looked down a dark blush creeping up to his cheeks and the tops of his ears.<br/>“Called it, i'm getting 50 dollars from Sun's mother!” She grinned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message, Seen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writingkiwi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=writingkiwi).



> IM BACK!!, sorry i left writing for so long work then my long term relationship fell apart  
> but im back!  
> but this is an au ive been fiddling with for a while now and i was discussing this au with kiwi and she wanted it written so here it is  
> its not the longest but its here.

Neptune's phone buzzed softly on the table it seemed like it was never going to stop. His mother was never supposed to open the phone, however she did. Oh boy was she greeted with a text message she shouldn't have seen, dropping the phone back down onto the table she shouted out to Neptune that his phone was buzzing.

As Neptune got to his phone he noticed two things the message had been read and it was a photo of Sun deep throating a dildo with the caption. ‘wish this with you...’ Neptune locked his phone quickly dropping it back to the table looking at it in horror. Reaching down slowly to pick his phone back up he looked around the room.

“So Neptune why do you have a dirty photo of Sun Wukong?” His mother watched him with a knowing smile.

“Uhhh…. Long story...” Neptune looked down a dark blush creeping up to his cheeks and the tops of his ears.

“Called it, i'm getting 50 dollars from Sun's mother!” She grinned.

“Mama!” Neptune sighed rubbing his neck softly opening his phone to send a quick text to Sun. ‘good news bad news, good news mum knows we’re something, bad news she saw your nude, accidentally.~Neptune”

“Sorry sweetheart this bet has been going since you were ten.”

“Mama… Please don't start, at least not right now...” Neptune scrubbed his face trying to get rid of the blush that was settling on his cheeks.

“Okay but we will talk about this later.” She smiled softly turning. “Also set your phone to where you can't see messages, i say that for your own safety..”

Neptune felt his stomach sink as he looked at his phone, she saw that photo. Picking up the phone he ran up to his room, to hide for who knows how long days, weeks…

 

An hour later he hears a soft knock on his window. “Psst Neptune open up the window…” Sun whispered as he saw Neptune poke his head up from his pillow, and reached over to open the window slowly. “How are things sea god...”

“Mama knows…” Neptune collapses back down into his pillow.

“Yeah you mentioned she saw my nude...” Sun laughed softly rubbing his shoulder. “to be fair I did wish it was you...” Sun snuggled down into Neptune’s shoulder. “your fine Neppers just chill...”

“But but mama saw….” Neptune turned his head glancing up over at him.

“Yeah but I think your Mama probably knew a little bit I mean you can be a tad loud..” Sun kissed Neptune's shoulder softly.

“Sun no...” Neptune mumbled as he relaxed down with sun following.

“And you know that i love you no matter the fact that your mother saw me deep throat a dildo….” Sun started to laugh softly with Neptune starting to snicker behind him.

“Lemmie up...” Neptune shoved softly at Sun who pushed up to sit on the edge of the bed. Neptune sat in the middle of his bed watching Sun. “I don't think i can ever look at my mother without blushing now..”

“You do it by knowing I sent the photo and I am going to apologize after I get my moments with you...” Sun grinned leaning over to Neptune with a sly smile.

Neptune sighed softly watching him as he teasingly paused just before his lips so he had to move the rest of the way, it was a small thing he did that infuriated him to no end. Reaching up Neptune slides one of his hands across Sun's neck softly before carding his fingers into his soft hair pulling him down into a soft kiss which quickly deepened.

Sun didn't know when he crawled into Neptune's lap and pushed him down all while sucking and nibbling on his sweet lips. But he did register the fact, pulling away for a moment to catch his breath. He opened his eyes slowly to Neptune watching him with a small smile as their breaths intermingle. “I love you...” Neptune whispers before pulling him down to kiss him deeply before he can even process what he just said. Sun rolled his hips against Neptune causing to gasp and Sun to lick his way into Neptune's mouth. Neptune's fingers fisted into Sun's hair tugging him closer, Sun continued to rock hips against Neptune's swallowing his moans, before Neptune let out the loudest whine Sun had ever heard.

“That's a new record Neptune...” Sun whispered in between soft kisses down and along his neck, when Neptune's door swung open.

“Hey baby, We do need to talk abou- Oh...” Neptune's mother walked in to see sun thrusting softly against Neptune.

“Mum plEASE...” Neptune started as his voice cracked halfway through his panic he makes an attempt to push Sun away who just latched onto him tightly hiding in the crook of Neptune's neck. “Please come back at another time...” Neptune could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks as he completely avoided his mother's eye contact. Sun glanced up at Neptune for a moment before leaning back down to drag kisses across his skin, making Neptune shiver softly.

“Sure sweetheart no problem.” His mother closed the door behind her as Sun started to snicker.

“What now….” Neptune pouted as Sun pulled away.

“Your voice is so cute when it cracks.” Sun smiled scooting down to rest his chin on Neptune's rib cage.

“It's not cute it's embarrassing..” Neptune mumbled watching Sun's Softly swollen lips from kisses.

“I think it's cute.” Sun relaxed into him further.

**Author's Note:**

> i have about 2 aus im seriously going to be working on  
> i do have the next 3 chapters of between here nd the bottom of the ocean but i dont know if im going to go back to that fic but never say never.  
> if you want a say in what i should write.  
> im fiddling with an rwby elemental au  
> and a rwby starwars au


End file.
